Tell Me That You Love Me
by LoveBradfordBadBoi
Summary: Series of Bade oneshots... Rated M for language and sexual themes.
1. Bade Text Fight

**A/N: Hey guys! I got bored one day while I was on vacation a few weeks back, so I wrote this. I'm just now getting around to posting it. Tell me what you think!**

**~Corrine**

Tori Tortures Teacher Bade Text-Fight

Beck and Jade walked into Sikowitz's class together early Monday morning. They were in the middle of a fight. Via text message.

**From Jade to Beck: Why is Tori even your friend? I'm your girlfriend. Sometimes I feel like you give her more attention than you give to me.**

"What? Really?" Beck asked turning to face Jade. Jade nodded. "Alright, Okay!" Beck quickly responded to her message.

**From Beck to Jade: I seem to recall you being the one I had sex with last night. Not Tori.**

"What? What?!" Jade raised her voice. Beck raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. "Okay! You wanna go there?" Jade texted him Beck back. Tori and Andre walked up to them after Jade hit "send."

"Hey guys?" Tori started.

"Stay out of it!" Beck yelled.

"Back off!" Jade yelled at the same time Beck did. Tori and Andre jumped a bit, then scurried away. Beck didn't have time to read Jade's message, because Sikowitz burst in the door as he was unlocking his phone. He put his phone away and decided to read it later.

-LATER-

Tori convinced the group to go to a play to celebrate the 10 year anniversary of Sikowitz teaching at Hollywood Arts. Beck pulled out his phone and read the text Jade had sent him earlier.

**From Jade to Beck: I know, but it wasn't much considering how small you are.**

"What? Sorry what?" Beck asked her, pointing to his black Pearphone.

"You read me." Jade smirked and took her seat, Beck sitting beside her. Before the play started, Beck shot Jade one more text, then put his phone away.

-Tuesday Afternoon-

Jade and Cat were sitting at a table calling audition names for Tori's "Get Sikowitz a new lady love" student movie. She scrolled through her text messages and found the one from the play that Beck sent her. She still hadn't read it. She clicked on the message and began reading.

**From Beck to Jade: That didn't seem to matter when you were screaming, " Oh Beck! You're too much! Oh my god!" **

"Ugh! Unbelievable! Okay!" Jade growled, causing Cat to look over at her.

"Still fighting with Beck?" She asked innocently.

"Oh yeah." She fake chuckled. "There!"

"What'd you text him?" Cat asked. Jade showed her the text, causing Cat to gasp and cover her ears. Jade smirked, satisfied.

Beck wasn't at school with the others trying to get Sikowitz together with someone. Instead, he lay on his bed, bored, when his message ring tone went off. New message from Jade. He sighed and read it.

**From Jade to Beck: There is such thing as pretending. I didn't want to give you a complex. You're a good actor, you should know about that.**

Beck sighed again and texted her back. He hated fighting with Jade.

Jade received the message from Beck moments later.

**From Beck to Jade: My RV, 7:30pm.**

Jade wondered what he wanted. Was he ready to apologize? She sent him a message.

**From Jade to Beck: Why? Are you ready to apologize?**

Not two minutes passed, and she received another message.

**From Beck to Jade: Just be here.**

**From Jade to Beck: Fine.**

When 7:30 rolled around, Jade knocked on Beck's door. He answered and gestured for her to enter his dwelling. After a few minutes of awkward glances, Beck finally spoke.

"Jade, I don't want to fight anymore."

"Fine. Tell me you love me and that you're sorry." She held her poker face.

"Jade, I love you so much, and I am sorry." He walked toward her, then took her hand in his.

"I don't believe you." He kissed her lips, then traveled lower to her neck.

"Still don't believe me?" He asked.

"Nope." She smirked seductively, hoping he would catch on to her mood. Beck gently lowered her so she was lying on his bed.

_Best fight ever._ Jade thought as she allowed Beck to prolong his apology.


	2. Here We Go Again

**A/N: Hi! Thank you to those who reviewed! I appreciate it! This chapter came to me when I was riding my bike to school, and I started humming to myself, and I thought, "Oh my god! This is the perfect Bade song!" So I thought I'd give it a shot (: Tell me what you think! **

**~Corrine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Or Demi Lovato's Song. Or Demi Lovato. Even though I wish I had her voice lol**

**If you haven't heard it already, look up Demi's song!**

**Beck's POV**

I sat on the back of my truck waiting for the Friday Night Concert to start. I heard Andre was performing, along with Tori. Cat? Well, Cat is Cat. Her and those stupid Jupiter Boots. I hadn't heard anything on Jade, nor have I seen her recently. Why do I care where she is? She's not my girlfriend anymore.

Finally, principal Eikner came on stage.

"Hello all, and welcome to yet another Friday Night Concert!" The crowd around me erupted in applause, and Eikner silenced them. "To kick of the concert, I present Andre Harris and Tori Vega!" The crowd applauded again, and Andre and Tori took the stage. They sang an upbeat love song. I wish those two would just get together already.

Robbie went on stage, singing about broken glass. I don't understand that boy sometimes. At least he got rid of Rex.

After I thought the night was over, Principal Eikner went up on stage again.

"Last but not least, singing Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato, Jade West!" My head shot up from my pearphone to see what he was talking about.

**Jade's POV**

Principal Eikner gave me the microphone and I took his place on the elevated Asphalt Café stage. The music started playing and the lyrics rolled off my tongue.

_I throw all of your stuff away_

_Then I clear you out of my head_

_I tear you out of my heart_

_And ignore all your messages_

_I tell everyone we are through_

_'Cause I'm so much better without you_

_But it's just another pretty lie_

_'Cause I break down_

_Every time you come around_

_Oh oh!_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together; you'd think that by now I'd know_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_You never know what you want_

_And you never say what you mean_

_But I start to go insane_

_Every time that you look at me_

_You only hear half of what I say_

_And you're always showing up too late_

_And I know that I should say goodbye_

_But it's no use_

_Can't be with or without you!_

_Oh oh!_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together; you'd think that by now I'd know_

_'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain_

_And again_

_(And again)_

_And again_

_(And again)_

_And again!_

_I threw all of your stuff away_

_And I cleared you out of my head_

_And I tore you out of my heart_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together; you'd think that by now I'd know_

_'Cause here we go go_

_Here we go again_

_Here we go again!_

_Should've known better than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Again_

_And again_

_And again_

_And again_

When I stopped singing, I looked at the person I was singing to. Beck. Sure we broke up. And I'm supposed to hate him for leaving me on Vega's doorstep. But I just couldn't. I love him.

**Beck's POV**

I stared at Jade wide-eyed while she was singing. I knew she was singing about me. I made eye contact with her for a short amount of time before she hurried off stage.

I followed her until I found myself standing next to her at her locker, trying to find words to say.

"Beck." She finally said.

"Jade, what was that about?" I asked.

"What, Beck?! I sang a song! That's what people do on Friday night concert! Damn!" She screamed.

"I know that song was about me," I started.

"What?"

"Not the song, but YOU sang it about me." She looked away.

"Yeah, so? I never really got over the fact that you basically dumped me, Beck. That's how I released my hurt."

I put my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her lips to mine. She looked in my eyes in shock for a minute, then started to kiss back.

"You love me again." She said when I pulled away.

"Who said I stopped?"

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! Please review, and tell me what you think. I know it kinda sucked, and if you think so too, tell me. **

**BTW… I AM TOTALLY OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS AS TO WHAT HAPPENS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR IDEAS! **

**~Corrine xoxo**


	3. Prome Wrecker?

**A/N: OMG you guys! I'm geeking out right now! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love it! **

**Thank you **CrazySmiley** for the idea for this chapter! So here it is! As always, review and tell me what you think! **

**~Corrine**

Prome Wrecker

Jade's POV:

That bitch. Vega always has to ruin everything. First she comes to this school, kissed my Beck on her second day and now this. She booked her stupid Prome on the day of my play, "Clowns Don't Bounce." Now what am I going to do with twelve gallons of blood?

Another thing ruining my day is the fact that Beck is in Canada. I miss him. Last night, I broke into his RV and slept in his bed. What? It smells like him. Okay, I just made things weird.

**TheSlap: Jade West**

**I wish Beck wasn't in Canada.**

**Mood: Lonely**

**Comments:**

**Beck: I wish I wasn't either, babe. I'll be back in a couple days :) **

When I read that Beck is going to be back in a couple days, it cheered me up a little bit. I decided to text him.

**From Jade to Beck: **

**Vega bumped my play so she can have her stupid Prome. :(**

Beck answered a couple minutes later.

**From Beck to Jade:**

**What is Prome?**

I rolled my eyes, but remembered that he was in Canada when Vega announced it.

**From Jade to Beck:**

**Her take on prom. **

**From Beck to Jade:**

**That actually sounds kinda fun, babe.**

I can't believe he's taking Vega's side again. I didn't text him back.

Normally, I would threaten to stab Vega with my scissors (which I did), but I decided to use sabotage. Prome is this Saturday. It's Thursday. I have plenty of time to think of a plan.

It's Saturday afternoon, and I'm getting ready for Prome. I pulled on my short, skin tight black lace dress, and some Converse. Yeah, Converse. I'm not driving in six inch heels. I did my makeup and hair, putting in my purple extensions. I pulled out my phone, and updated TheSlap.

**TheSlap: Jade West**

**Off to Prome.**

**Mood: Mischievous**

**Comments:**

**Tori Vega: Jade, leave my Prome alone!**

**Jade West: Who said I was going to do anything to your Prome?**

**Tori Vega: Your mood is "Mischievous". **

I laughed at her last comment. I was feeling mischievous. I got in my car and turned my favorite band on the radio. This is going to be a fun night.

Beck's POV

I read Jade's Slap update and got worried. She's my girlfriend, and I love her, but she can take it to far sometimes.

I'm on my way home from Canada. I went home and put on my best tux and headed to Prome. Judging by Jade's Slap page, she's gonna be there. I can't wait to see her. Even when she's about to sabotage Tori.

I pulled into the Hollywood Arts parking lot and looked at the Asphalt Café. It had balloons, and multicolored lights and loud music. I got out of the car and started searching for Jade. During this time, I ran into Tori. She was wearing a short, black and blue dress with sparkly things on it. I'll admit, she looked really pretty.

"Beck!" She said over the loud music when she recognized me.

"Hey Tori," I said as she hugged me. "You look pretty."

"Thanks," She smiled. "You look awesome too."

"Have you seen Jade?" I asked, looking around.

"Yeah, a few minutes ago. She was over by the food."

"Thanks." I smiled and ran toward the food table.

It took me a minute to spot her. She looked beautiful. Her hair fell perfectly around her pale shoulders, and her dress hugged her body in all the right ways. She was sipping punch when she noticed me. Her eyes widened and she almost spit out her drink. I laughed as she kicked off her heels and ran over to me. Jade nearly knocked me over as she ran into my arms.

"Well, Hi." I said as she buried her head in my chest.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming home today?" She looked up.

"I wanted to surprise you." We both laughed and I kissed her. "You look beautiful, Jade."

"You look pretty hot yourself." I laughed and she left to retrieve her shoes. When she came back, I pulled her onto the dance floor. And upbeat song was playing, but we danced slowly.

Jade's POV

Beck being here made me forget about my sabotage plan. Eh, I don't care about it anymore. Beck is back and that's what matters.

"So what was that Slap update about? Your mood being mischievous when you were talking about Prome?" He asked.

"Oh, I was going to do things to screw up Tori's Prome," I told him. "But that's before you got here."

"Riiight."

I laughed and hugged him.

"I missed you, Beck." I told him, laying my head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I missed you too, Jade." Beck kissed my head. "I love you too."

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 3! Thank you again to those of you who review! And thank you again** CrazySmiley **for the idea!**

**One of my favorite authors and reviewers, **justadream666z **is writing a Bade story called "Why Can't I?" I love it! Go and check it out if you haven't already! **

**Review and tell me what you think! Even if you hate it, tell me! And remember I am totally open to suggestions and/or ideas for upcoming chapters!**

**And check my profile for Jade's dress and shoes and Tori's dress and shoes!**

**Thanks and have an awesome day! xD**


	4. Improv

**A/N: Ahhh! Thank you all so much for the reviews n love! It's a good feeling to know people read and like the things I write. Already, Tell Me That You Love Me has 1,000+ views! I'm geeking out! xD **

**Any who, here's chapter 4! Hope you like it! Reviews are much appreciated (:**

**~Corrine**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Dan Schneider. But sadly I am not. Meaning…. I do not own Victorious.**

Chapter 4: Alphabet Improv

It's Monday morning, and Beck and Jade strolled into Sikowitz class hand in hand. They took their usual seats, sitting next to each other. Minutes later, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Tori were there too.

"If you were on a stranded on a deserted island, who or what would be the one thing on the island with you?" Robbie asked the group.

"My pear pad." Tori answered.

"My keyboard." Andre's answer didn't surprise anyone.

"One of my Northridge girls." Jade rolled her eyes at Rex's answer.

"Mr. Longneck!" Cat said, in her ditsy voice. Jade rolled her eyes again. She looked at Beck, seeing as it was his turn.

"Jade." He smiled at her. She smiled and kissed him. She pulled back and leaned against him.

"What about you, Jade?" Robbie asked.

"Beck." He smiled and kissed her hair, making her lean into him more.

"Awww!" Tori gushed.

"Shut up." Jade told her. Beck laughed and squeezed her tighter. Just then, their crazy teacher crawled through the open window.

"Hello, students," He started. "Sorry I'm late, but I got into a scuffle with a homeless man about being on his 'turf'."

"Why would he think you were on his turf?" Tori asked, confused.

"I'm not sure." He answered.

"Probably because you look like a homeless man." Jade chimed in. Sikowitz glared at her, but continued.

"Anyway, I thought we could do a little Alphabetical Improv." The class cheered, and Sikowitz silenced them. "Who would lead the first group?"

Tori raised her hand. Sikowitz motioned for her to step on the stage.

"Tori choose your actors."

"Andre, Cat, Beck," She hesitated. "Jade." They all got up and joined her on the stage.

"Robbie! Pick a letter!" Sikowitz pointed at Robbie.

"Uh…. D?"

"Great. The letter is D! Action!" Sikowitz pointed at them to start.

"Do you have a date to the Halloween Dance yet?" Tori asked Jade, as if she didn't have a clue.

"Everybody knows I'm going with Beck." She told her.

"For sure." Beck said.

"Got a date, Tori?" Jade cocked her head at Tori.

Tori looked at the floor. "Haven't gotten asked yet." Jade smirked.

"I got asked by Robbie!" Cat said. Robbie looked away and blushed.

"It's ok, Tori." Andre said. Sikowitz made a buzzing sound.

"Andre, the next letter was J. You're out!" Andre groaned and walked off the stage. Beck continued with the exercise.

"Jade, be nice." He rubbed her shoulder.

"Keep doing that. It feels nice." She smiled at him, and did as she asked.

"Aww!" Tori said. Sikowitz made another buzzing sound. Tori raised her hand to keep him from talking, and walked off the stage.

"The next letter is L. Action!"

"La La La La!" Cat sang. Everyone (except Jade, who smirked) laughed at her creativity.

"My god. Someone make her stop singing!" Jade raised her voice. Cat stopped.

"Nice." Beck smiled.

"Oh my goodness!" Cat exclaimed.

"Please explain." Jade cocked her head.

"Quick!" Beck yelled.

"Random thoughts again, I guess." Jade said.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Cat yelled. Sikowitz buzzed.

"Cat, you're out!"

"Aww!" She remained on stage.

"I have candy." Sikowitz held up a small wrapped object.

"YAY! I LOVE CANDY!" Jade rolled her eyes as Cat snatched the piece of candy out of Sikowitz's hand.

"So, it's just you and me." Beck said.

"True story." Jade laughed.

"Uh huh." Beck ran his fingers through his hair.

"Very creative." Jade told him.

"Why, thank you." Beck bowed.

"Xylophones are irritating instruments." Jade couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah, I guess." Beck shrugged.

"Zebras have stripes." Jade laughed.

"Amazing observation." Beck laughed along with his girlfriend.

"Beck is the hottest guy on the planet." The girls in the classroom cheered at what Jade said.

"Can't deny it." Beck flashed a crooked smile.

"Damn." Jade looked down.

"Everything okay?"

"Funny you ask." With that, Jade pressed her lips to Beck's. It was a short kiss, but enough to drive Beck crazy, wanting more.

"Great timing." Beck smiled.

"How do you me-" Before Jade could finish, Beck kissed her again. When they broke apart, Jade smiled.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He hugged her.

Jade had won the improv challenge.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got caught up in school work, and stuff. Plus, I was having a little bit of writers block. **

**Since this story is rated M, should I write more rated M stuff? Lemme know (: **

**~Corrine**


	5. Why?

**A/N: Yay! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I appreciate it (:**

**So, here's chapter 5! This is a long one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious… yet…**

Chapter 5: Why?

Jade's POV

I stared at the sharp piece of metal in my hand. A tear slid down my cheek as I slowly brought it down to my wrist. I dragged it along the skin, leaving a trail of red behind it. _He doesn't love me. _I thought. _I don't deserve him._

-EARLIER-

I was at my scissor covered locker when Beck walked up to me.

"Hey, babe." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Hey." I said before turning back to my locker.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm stressing over presenting this project Sikowitz gave us! I mean, really? A romance scene with Robbie?" I slammed my locker.

"Jade, chill."

"And your partner is Vega!"

"I know, but trust me. There isn't any physical contact between us. AT ALL." Beck rubbed my back.

I smiled. "There better not be." He chuckled and kissed me again, this time on the lips.

"Come on, let's get to class."

"Okay." He took my hand in his and we walked to Sikowitz's class together.

When we entered the room, everyone was there.

"Hey, guys!" Tori beamed. Beck nodded his head. We took our seats with our "friends."

Sikowitz burst through the door unexpectedly, as usual.

"Hello, class," He said. "Let's get started with the presentations." I hoped he wouldn't call Robbie and I up first.

"Cat, Eli, you will go first." Sikowitz announced.

"Kay Kay!" Cat bounced up from her seat and onto the stage with Eli following. They did a mushy scene, which isn't really my taste. After they finished, we all clapped.

"Beck and Tori, up on stage please." Beck took his arm off of me and stood on the stage with Tori.

Beck's POV

I stood awkwardly on the stage with Tori, waiting for our scene to start. Sikowitz called action, and Tori started reciting our script.

"Mason, you can't go." She said. Our scene is almost over.

"I have to, Lucy! It's the only way to keep you safe! Please don't make this harder than it already is."

"But I love you!" Whoa. She looks really sincere.

"I love you too, Lucy. But his men are coming for me. If they find out about you, they'll kill you. This is for your own good." It was hard to express love for anyone else except Jade. Especially Tori. She's one of my best friends, I don't love her.

"Be careful."

"I will. Goodbye, Lucy."

"Goodbye, Mason." Without warning, Tori pressed her lips to mine.

This wasn't in the script!

I pushed Tori off of me, and looked at Jade, who was about ready to cry. She ran out of the room without a word. I leapt off the stage and followed her.

Jade's POV

He lied to me! He told me that there was no physical contact between him and Vega! I started crying, staining my cheeks with black makeup. I ran to my locker, and grabbed my bag, and as soon as I slammed it shut, Beck appeared, out of breath. I started walking away from him.

"Jade! Wait!" I kept walking. I heard his footsteps getting closer, when his hand grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face him.

"Let me go!" I yelled, trying to break free.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that was going to happen! It wasn't in the script, I swear!" I broke free of his grasp, and ran toward my car, Beck following. "Jade! Please listen!"

"Why should I?" I spit through the open window of my car. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore!"

"Wait, what?" He looked like he could cry at any second. "Jade, I love you!"

"Whatever." I rolled up my window, and drove off.

Beck's POV

"Dammit!" I ran inside the school and grabbed my truck's keys out of my locker.

"Hey, Beck." Tori walked around the corner, smiling.

"What do you want?" I asked as I closed my locker.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my now EX-girlfriend!" I yelled.

"Ex?" She looked confused. "What happened?"

"You happened! Why couldn't you just follow the script?!" I yelled at her. "Jade thinks I love you now, and she broke up with me!"

"Is that such a bad thing?" She smirked and walked closer, placing her hand on my chest.

"Get off of me." I pushed her off of me and ran to my truck. I knew she would be at her house, so I went there.

When I pulled up into Jade's driveway, the door of my truck almost flew off of my truck, and I almost fell out of the seat as I ran to Jade's door.

I jiggled the handle, remembering that Jade and I had gotten to the point in our relationship where we could just walk into each other's houses.

The door was locked.

I knocked on it frantically, getting worried. "Jade, open the door! Please? Babe, I didn't know! I'm sorry!" No answer. Now I'm really worried. I stepped back a few feet and ran forward, kicking the door in. Thank god I wear combat boots.

Jade's POV

While I was driving home, I listened to Rihanna's Take A Bow. I sang along with the words, feeling they went along with my situation.

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

A tear fell from my eye as I thought about Beck and Vega. My Beck. Well, not anymore.

I unlocked my front door, and relocked it. I went upstairs to my bathroom, and got some bathwater running. Once the water level was at where I wanted it to be, I took off my clothes, and stepped into the warm liquid.

I stared at the sharp piece of metal in my hand. A tear slid down my cheek as I slowly brought it down to my wrist. I dragged it along the skin, leaving a trail of red behind it. _He doesn't love me. _I thought. _I don't deserve him._

I made a few more cuts on my left wrist, and when I couldn't take the pain anymore, I switched arms. I made several cuts in my right wrist, and by now, my bathwater was dark red. I started to feel light headed, and stopped. I lay my head back on the edge of the bathtub when I hear a loud crash. My head jerked up, and I stayed still.

"Jade! Where are you? Please, answer me!"

Beck.

What the hell was he doing here? Shouldn't he be off with Vega?

I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I shifted in the tub, making a loud splashing noise. Before I could do anything about it, Beck opened the door.

Beck's POV

I opened the bathroom door, to find Jade in a bathtub full of red water, holding a razor blade.

"Jade! Baby, what the hell are you doing?!" I quickly grabbed the blade out of her hand, and started draining the water.

"Go away, Beckett!" She only used my full name when she was angry with me.

"NO! I am not going to leave you here like this!" I pulled out a towel from her linen closet and I motioned for her to stand up. She blushed when I was staring at her full form. I'm not sure why. We've had sex before.

I carefully wrapped the towel around her and lead her to her room. I sat her down on her bed, and then went back into her bathroom to get first aid supplies. I went back in her room, and washed her cuts, and bandaged them.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked after a long silence.

"Because I love you." I answered, not looking up from my task.

"Why do you love me?" How could she ask that?

"Why wouldn't I?" I looked up at her.

"There are so many other girls to choose from, like Vega, for example. She's pretty, she's a good actor, she can sing, and she has a fairly nice body." She looked sad. I got up and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm going to tell you this for the last time. I DON'T LOVE TORI VEGA!" I emphasized the last part. She broke down crying.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why do you love me? I mean, look at me! I cut myself. I get angry and overprotective. I don't deserve you, Beck!" She sobbed, putting her head on her knees. I lay down and pulled Jade's arm so she was lying down next to me. I cradled her in my arms while she cried.

"Jade. I can't even begin to list all the reasons why I love you. You are the most beautiful, talented, strong girl I've ever met. I can't even express in words how much I love you." She looked up at me, and I smiled. She wiped her tears away with her towel, which she was still wrapped in.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I smiled at her.

"The most beautiful." She leaned in and kissed me with a passion that I haven't felt in a while coming from her. She unwrapped her towel, leaving her naked next to me. I took off my boots and put them next to her bed.

She smiled and I stripped down to my boxers. I laid in bed with her again, and she pulled the blanket over the both of us. Shortly after, she fell asleep in my arms.

It's official. Jade forgives me.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 5!**

** I didn't think I would get this far, to be honest. So thank you again to all of you that love and support my story.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter (:**

**~Corrine **


	6. It's not Christmas Without You

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no read! Eh? See what I did there? Yeah. I suck. Anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time, I got grounded. So yeah. On a happier note, this chapter is for **pantherfan97. **Thanks for all your love and support (:**

**I thought I'd try something new and tell the chapter from Beck's point of view. It was a challenge because I'm not a guy lol. So here it is! Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I, Corrine, do not own Victorious. And if I did, there would be so many more seasons of the show. So bummed it's getting cancelled )':**

Chapter 6: It's Not Christmas without You

**Beck's POV**

It's the last day of school before Christmas Break. Jade, Tori and Cat are singing a song that Andre wrote for one of his classes. He told us he got a bad grade, so the girls are trying to prove to his teacher that it's a great song.

_Carolers singing__  
__Sleigh bells are ringing__  
__it's that time of year__  
__Everyone's toasting__  
__Chestnuts are roasting__  
__Christmas time is near_

They're wearing some skimpy, sexy outfits. Tori in some stripped short shorts, Cat in a green Christmas tree mini dress, and Jade… Jade's in a Santa's little helper dress. It's short and poofy, and she's wearing red boots too. Damn.

When they finished the song, Andre's teacher gave him the A he deserved. While Tori and Cat were talking to Andre, Jade walked over to me.

"You were amazing, babe." I told her after she hugged me.

"Thanks, Beck." I kissed her and took a sip of my coffee.

"Wanna go back to my RV?" I asked.

"Isn't that cricket still free in your RV?"

"No, Andre caught it and gave it to me for his Secret Santa gift."

"Oh, then yes." I grabbed her hand and lead her out to my truck, and we went to my RV. When we got there, I opened the door and Jade and I kicked our boots off.

"So, do you wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked.

"Or something." She smirked and walked over to me, and led me to the bed. I sat down and she straddled my waist. She leaned down to kiss me, and she tangled her fingers in my hair. I put my hands on her waist, pulling her closer. She started grinding on my lap, and I felt my pants get tighter. A low moan escaped my throat and Jade smirked. She scooted backward and unbuttoned my shirt. I shrugged it off and threw it across the room. She kissed me again and smiled into it.

"You taste like coffee." I laughed at her comment.

"Damn cricket." She laughed and I tried to find the zipper on her dress. "Damn zipper."

"Here, lemme help." She turned around and sat on my lap again, back facing me. I found the zipper on her back and slowly slid it down the dress, the fabric pooling around her waist. She slid it off her legs, and returned to her position, back still facing me. I kissed the back of her neck, down to her shoulder. She let out a small moan and I smiled. I rolled us over so she was lying on the bed and I was hovering over her. I kissed her neck again, down to her collarbone, down the valley of her breasts. She moaned again and I kissed down her stomach to the top of her panty line. Jade was never really one to be into foreplay, but I think she's enjoying herself this time. I kissed my way back up her body, back to her breasts. I kissed around the soft mounds of flesh, and I earned a few more moans from Jade. My erection was big enough to where it was starting to hurt being restrained, so I took of my pants and let out a sigh of temporary relief. Jade smirked and pulled my head down to kiss me again. My hand crept along her side and found her panty line, and I pulled the lacy black garment off of her legs. I took off my boxers and threw them on the floor, and I was hovering over her again.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered. She blushed and I smiled. She kissed me again and in one swift movement, I was inside her. She gasped at the sudden contact, and let out a load moan. I started with a gentle rocking, and in time I picked up the pace. Soon I was pounding into her.

"OH MY GOD BECK!" Jade cried. I felt her walls clench around me, and she released on me.

"Jade!" I yelled and I grunted one last time, pulled out before it was too late. I came all over her stomach and she smirked, breathing heavily. I grabbed a towel off the floor and wiped myself off of her stomach. I threw the towel somewhere and I pulled the blanket over us.

"I love you, Beck."

"I love you, Jade." After I said that, I heard the loud chirping of a cricket.

**A/N: Yay! This story is officially rated M! Thank you again **pantherfan97 **for the idea! I hope you liked it! Remember to review and tell me what you guys think, and tell me your ideas! **

**~Corrine**

**P.S. Check out my new story, I Will Protect You. Thanks guys!**


	7. She Will Be Loved

**A/N: Hello, my pretties (: I had some time, so I thought I'd update (: Thank you to **badefinchelforever **and** pantherfan97 **for your lovely reviews (: I hope you like it (:**

**~Corrine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song featured.**

Chapter 7: She Will Be Loved

Jade's POV

It's Hollywood Arts' weekly Friday Night Concert tonight. Beck forced me to come, something about "Supporting our friends." Vega's not my friend.

Speak of the devil.

Principal Eikner walked on the stage in the Asphalt Café, and introduced her.

"Next on stage singing is Tori Vega!" She joined him on stage and he handed her the microphone. The music started playing and she started singing.

_Got a one way ticket down a two way street__  
__got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet__  
__I'm just trying to make it in America_

I tuned out the rest of the song and leaned into Beck, who had his arm around me. I assumed the song was over when the crowd erupted in applause. Beck whooped and cheered too, still keeping his arm around me.

After a few more performances, I felt a sudden absence of warmth. Beck got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Uh… the bathroom." He answered. I raised my pierced eyebrow, and he walked away. I turned my attention back to the stage when Principal Eikner started talking again.

"And for the last performance of the night… Beck Oliver!"

My mouth dropped as Beck walked on the stage. What the hell is he doing?

"Uh, hey everybody." He began. The audience whooped and I heard a "Go Beck!"

"I want to sing a song for my beautiful girlfriend, Jade West." He and almost every eye in the audience looked at me. I blushed a little bit and he smiled. He put his guitar strap around his shoulders and started strumming.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen__  
__She had some trouble with herself__  
__He was always there to help her__  
__She always belonged to someone else__I drove for miles and miles__  
__And wound up at your door__  
__I've had you so many times__  
__But somehow I want more__I don't mind spending every day__  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain__  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__And she will be loved__  
__And she will be loved__Tap on my window knock on my door__  
__I want to make you feel beautiful__  
__I know I tend to get so insecure__  
__It doesn't matter anymore__It's not always rainbows and butterflies__  
__It's compromise that moves us along, yeah__  
__My heart is full and my door's always open__  
__You come anytime you want__I don't mind spending every day__  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain__  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved__  
__And she will be loved__  
__And she will be loved__  
__And she will be love__d_

_I know where you hide _

_alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are  
_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah_

_Tap on my window knock on my door__  
__I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day__  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain__  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__And she will be loved__  
__And she will be loved__  
__And she will be loved__  
__(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)__  
__And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye__  
__Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

After he finished singing, the crowd went wild. Girls were screaming, guys were whooping and clapping, and I was doing all of the above. He bowed and said thank you. I made my way to the spiral staircase which he was beginning to walk down. He got to the bottom and I attacked him with a hug.

"Beck! That was amazing! I didn't know you could sing!" I said after I pulled away.

"Well, I guess I'm just full of surprises." He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you, Jade."

"I love you too, Beck."

Well, that settles it. Beck can sing, he can dance, and he's an amazing actor. And he loves me. I have the best boyfriend ever.

**A/N: Whoop. Haha. I know it's short n stuff, but at least it's something right? Don't forget to review, and tell me what you think! And tell me what you guys want to see happen in the story! I'll find a way to make it happen (: **

**Love you guys!**

**~Corrine**


End file.
